


Drunken Rambles

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Stardew Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Closeted Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, alcohol use (but responsibly), implied zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: Maybe don't hit on the cryptid.
Relationships: Male Player/Krobus
Series: Stardew Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603876
Kudos: 66





	Drunken Rambles

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time writing for this game, and I only got it a week ago, so please -- be patient with me!

Elio was a strange boy.

From his red eyes to his odd fascination with those pitch black chickens he somehow raised, the farmer had always been a mystery to the townsfolk. To most, he was just Ridley’s neighbor -- A cryptid that never spoke to anyone on his own, but still made sure to lend a helping hand without being asked.

Still, he was, without a doubt, Ridley’s closest friend, and it was no surprise that they would bring him drinking with the group. Was it a surprise that he accepted their invitation? Maybe -- but then again, Ridley was headstrong, so there was room to wonder how much say he even had in the matter.

Either way, here they were in the saloon. Laughing, joking, and generally having a good time. Heck, even Elio participated, despite spending most of the time in a corner with Shane. When did those two get to be such friends? Marnie doesn’t know, but from the way they were talking, it seems like this isn’t the first time they had talked.

Either way, it’s good for both of them, she’s sure.

Anyways, Shane had only just left for something when a girl approached the brunet. She was probably a tourist from the most recent festival -- Marnie certainly didn’t recognize her, and a quick glance around showed that the other people at the table were confused as to why she was going up to Elio.

Of course, then she started hitting on the poor boy.

Elio, understandably, was flustered, and Ridley looked almost ready to drunkenly storm over there and fight. Were the two of them together?

“I’m sorry, I’m taken!” The farmer stutters out, and the theory seems to be proven true. Ridley snorts at that.

The girl, thankfully, seems to be respectful of that and walks away -- leaving her attempted date at the mercy of the townsfolk.

“Taken, huh?” Someone asks, and Elio’s eyes widen in a way that only happens when one realizes they’ve said something they shouldn’t have.

“I-I-” Is all he gets out, and Ridley bursts into laughter. Elio gives her a quick glance as if to beg for help, and as non-confrontational as Marnie is, she’s about to intervene to save this poor child. Ridley, though, finds it in their drunken heart to assist in her place.

“Nah, there’s no girl,” They drawl. “He made her up because there ain’t a human in this world he’d want to get with.”

For whatever odd reason, that makes Elio glare and blush. In complete silence, he stands up and walks out the door.

“Wonder what that reaction was about,” someone mentions, and Marnie can’t help but silently agree.

\---

While the townsfolk discuss (and Ridley laughs their butt off), Elio makes his way back home and plops down onto the bed. But instead of just staring at the ceiling like he had done many nights in the past, he rolls onto his side and presses his face into the back of a pitch black body.

“Kro, I’m ready to just disappear into the sewers,” he groans. “Some girl hit on me, so I panicked and said I was taken. Then freaking Ridley told everyone that I’d never want to get with a human. I’m ready to just move away in the night.”

“...They’re all intoxicated, right?”

“...Yeah?” Elio has no idea where this is heading.

“Will they even remember this tomorrow?”

Oh crap. Elio lets out an honest-to-god tired (and relieved) giggle at that.

“Thank Yoba, you’re right. Everybody’s going to forget it anyways, and I can pass it off as Ridley’s drunken rambling if they don’t.” Even though the other can’t see it, Elio gives a little smile as he adjusts himself so that he’s properly spooning the other in the same way they had been doing for the past year or so.

Yeah -- Ridley was right. There wasn’t a girl, and he’d never love a human like this.

Didn’t mean they should have said it out loud, though.

\---

“FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I’M NOT WITH THE DARN FOOL!” Ridley screeches at nobody in particular. They have no idea whose stupid idea it was to ask, but they’re sick and tired of that question.

They’re not into gay men. Or walking corpses.

Not that anybody knows Elio is any of those things.

Still, even when drunk and teasing, some secrets are their friend’s to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> This almost ended with it being Friday when Krobus can't talk and Elio quietly screaming


End file.
